Two Sugars
by jeunediable
Summary: Ah, the 70s. Peace, love, and war both in and out of the Wizarding World. Throw in teen angst, hormones, and Death Eaters, and you've got a whirlwind of emotions for Gwen Potter. Guess there's not so much peace and a whole lot of love going around Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**1995**

Rain pounded against the windows of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry watched as the water cascaded down the glass, tracing one of the rain drops as if they were in competition with the others.

It had been a few days since he had arrived at Headquarters. He found solace in one of the empty rooms as he was still a bit miffed about having been ignored all summer. Though Ron and Hermione were under strict instructions from Dumbledore not to contact him, he couldn't help but hold it against them. It wouldn't have been the first time they disobeyed the Headmaster, and it wouldn't be the last. Harry needed his friends more than ever this summer and they disappeared on him.

Harry sighed and laid his head against the cold window. Not a moment later, he lifted it again and peered outside. There was a cloaked figure standing there, staring at the space that otherwise would be occupied by 12 Grimmauld place. _But, that's impossible,_ Harry thought. The house was under the Fidelius charm and therefore invisible to all outsiders.

As if the cloaked figure knew they were being watched, they looked up directly into the window where Harry sat. He quickly ducked out of view, but then laughed at himself. He was being stupid, they couldn't see him. He got back up to see what they were up to but found that they had vanished. An eerie feeling sat on Harry's chest. The logical thing to do would be to tell someone immediately, but no one would believe him. These days, they never did.

Harry eventually made his way back downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was desperately trying to get this place cleaned up and she had all the kids pitching in. It hadn't been inhabited since Sirius' mother had passed away, and Sirius had done nothing to tidy it up in the year he had been here. Only the house-elf, Kreacher, had been present, and he wasn't much help.

On his way down, he happened to step on a particularly loud, creaky stair. Four red heads, and one bushy haired girl snapped their heads back with their fingers to their lips. The Weasley siblings and Hermione Granger turned back to the scene that was transpiring down below between Mrs. Weasley and an unknown woman.

Harry bent down beside Ginny and leaned closer to her, wanting to whisper in her ear. She felt his breath creeping down her back and turned towards him, their faces only millimeters apart. She looked back down at her hands, red creeping onto her face that almost rivaled her hair.

"Who's that your mum's talking to?" Harry finally mustered out.

"Dunno, just got here" Ginny replied, still not looking at him.

"Was she wearing a cloak when she came in?" Harry questioned. Hermione turned back to him giving him a confused look. She chose not to answer, and simply shushed him again. Harry decided to keep the rest of his questions to himself, turning his attention down to the two women.

The strange woman was beautiful, to say the least, though that wasn't evident in the moment. She had short black curly hair that clung to her face due to the rain from outside. Her hazel eyes, that were usually warm and inviting, were clouded with worry partnered with the bags that sat beneath them. The clothes that usually hugged her curvy figure hung on her body that once was. She had barely eaten in weeks.

Molly rushed to get a towel and blanket to drape over the woman that was shaking from head to toe. Her teeth started to chatter as she moved from one foot to the other. She craved nothing more than a long hot shower and some warm clothes. When Molly came back with the supplies, she embraced the woman in one of her infamous hugs.

"It's good to see you again, Gwendolyn" Molly proclaimed, as she pulled away from the hug.

"I almost didn't come. I wasn't sure that he wanted to see me." The woman looked down with a look of embarrassment.

"Which one, dear?"

"Well both, really. I wouldn't blame them."

"Who is she talking about?" Harry asked. Once again, he was shushed.

He was tired of sitting in the shadows waiting for answers. He was going to go down there and get them himself. Harry stood up and made his way down once again, despite everyone's protests. Gwendolyn looked up at the noise, locking eyes with Harry as he stood on the steps in view of the women.

Mrs. Weasley turned around when she realized the woman's attention was no longer on her. "Harry, dear. I was wondering where you were. Why don't you go wait in the kitch –" Mrs. Weasley was cut off as Gwendolyn pushed past her, making her way towards Harry.

She looked him up and down, side to side, taking all of him in. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. She slowly outstretched her hand towards Harry's left cheek. He was rather tall and the fact that they stood on different steps didn't help. Harry stood there in shock, not sure of what to do. This strange woman was caressing his cheek, staring at him as though he was some sort of artifact. The look he was used to, but definitely not the touching.

As she placed her hand on his cheek, her other hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes were starting to glass over and she struggled to repress her crying. She removed her hand from her mouth to speak, but kept the other on Harry's cheeks. "You look – well you look just like – "

Harry cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. He had heard it a million times. "Like my father but with my mothers eyes, yeah I know. Did you know my parents?" Harry asked abruptly. His patience with the stranger was wearing thin.

"Oh no Harry, not at all. I mean of course you look like your father, the obvious parts at least. But no, you look so much like Lily. Lovely Lily. The creases in your forehead when you get testy with someone, especially." The woman chuckled to herself. Harry was growing wearier of this stranger. She hadn't answered his question so he repeated it. "Well yes, I did. I – well, I – um" Gwendolyn struggled with her words, but luckily she was saved by a new presence in the entrance hall.

Sirius Black stood at the foot of the stairs looking around at Molly with tears in her eyes, and the kids huddled up on the stairs. Everyone's eyes were on Harry, but Sirius was oblivious and paid no mind to the woman with her hands on his Godson's cheek.

"Well, come on now, get to work before Molly beats us all with a broom." Sirius said.

Gwendolyn went stiff at the sound of his voice. She didn't even need to turn around to know who that was. The voice was all too familiar to her. Nonetheless, she lowered her hand from Harry's face and turned to face the man.

Sirius had a smile on his face looking around at the kids. He so appreciated the company. But the second he came face to face with Gwendolyn, he too went stiff. Gwendolyn slowly descended the stairs, step by step. When she came toe to toe with Sirius, she threw her arms around his neck and cried, whispering apologies into his shoulder. Sirius stood stiff for just a moment longer until he finally registered what was happening. He wrapped his arms around the woman and nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing her in. This was the smell that encompassed his teenage years. The smell he thought of in his darkest periods to remind him of his happiest times. The smell he longed to wake up to every morning. The smell that came to him when he stood in front of a batch of amorentia.

Sirius had dreamt of this smell for the past 13 years.


	2. Chapter 1

**1976**

Gwendolyn Euphemia Potter was known for being great at a lot of things. Quidditch, academics, downing a whole bottle of Firewhiskey. Unfortunately, dancing was not on that list but that didn't stop her from doing it at every possible chance. So, when her parents and twin brother left her home alone for 2 weeks to visit her grandmother (she was exempt from the trip considering they abandoned her there all Easter break by herself), she cranked up the Weird Sisters and danced as if no one was watching. Thankfully, no one was.

Truthfully, she blasted the music so that the house wouldn't feel so lonely as the sounds the house made when settling at night unnerved her. At least this way, the music drowned out the sounds and the dancing took her mind off the loneliness. However, a faint knocking could be heard over the music. Gwen chose to ignore it, playing it off as another ominous noise. But, the knocking persisted, getting louder, and louder, before it was accompanied with someone yelling her name. _Oh, the door!_

This was dark times, and Gwen was home alone, so she didn't plan on opening the door for just anyone. However, they had obviously heard the music so it was too late to pretend no one was home. Gwen peaked through the window but she couldn't make out who it was. She grabbed her wand, pointing it at the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's Sirius." His voice sounded distant.

"How do I know it's really you?" Gwen thought it was probably him but she didn't want to risk it.

"You sucked your thumb until you were 7. Just let me in." He sounded exasperated.

Gwendolyn gasped. She ran to open the door, telling him off, "Don't you ever repeat that to anyone, ever!"

The sight of Sirius made her take a step back. His head hung low. His hair was in a messier state than Gwen had ever seen. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. _Sirius Black never cries._ His whole body was slumped over as he leaned against the brick. He looked nothing of himself and Gwen knew exactly what had happened as she saw all his belongings behind him.

"You left." It wasn't a question. "Come on then, let me fix you a cuppa."

Sirius maneuvered his way into the house, leaving his stuff on the porch for the time being. He plopped onto the couch, making himself at home. This was his new home. It was never a question about where he was going to stay once he left that poor excuse for a family. Euphemia was more of a mother to him than Walburga had ever been. This was the place he felt the safest, apart from Hogwarts of course.

Gwen busied herself in the kitchen. She was unsure of what to do with the boy sitting in her living room. Of course, Sirius was more than welcome to stay here, after all, her parents did consider him as their unofficial son. No, Gwen was more concerned with the look on his face since it was not often one saw Sirius Black sans grin. Gwen had only witnessed it a handful of times, and when she did, it was unnerving. She dropped two cubes of sugar into both cups, stirring until they dissolved.

Gwen brought the tea back into the living room along with a tray of biscuits. Sirius quickly grabbed for the drink before Gwen could warn him of the heat. He dropped the teacup the moment the hot drink touched his tongue. It shattered upon impact, its contents spilling onto the carpet. Sirius jumped up upon realizing what he had done, getting down on his hands and knees as he frantically grabbed at the glass shards muttering his apologies.

"Sirius stop." Gwen said, receiving no reply. She repeated herself, a little louder this time, still with no reply. "Sirius!" She said, grabbing his hands, causing him to once again drop the cup. His hands were bleeding from grasping the shards tightly and he hadn't even noticed.

Sirius fell to the ground resting his back against the couch. He hid his face in his arms, his body shaking profusely. He was crying, "They were supposed to be my family! They didn't even fight for me!" Gwen's heart broke for the boy. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling since she had never felt unwanted in this home. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. Sirius sobbed into her chest, clutching onto his best friend, unaware that he was leaving blood all over her white t-shirt.

Gwen sat with Sirius in her arms, rocking him back and forth and whispering comforting words in his ear. She continued this until his breathing became steady once again. She stood up, pulling him up alongside her and lead him to the bathroom to clean up his hands.

Sirius dragged his eyes up slowly to look at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. For once, it wasn't to admire his flowing locks or his dashing grin, but rather he looked up to pity himself. He was an absolute mess, not the face of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Or, rather, former face. Something else grasped his attention in the mirror; Gwen's shirt. His blood was all around the collar from where he was clutching on to it.

"Your shirt." Sirius pointed out in a hoarse voice. He coughed out the phlegm stuck in his throat.

"Oh yeah. I don't want mum to see it so I'll just have to throw it out." Sirius frowned. "Don't worry though, it's just a shirt!" Gwen tried to reassure him.

That wasn't what bothered Sirius, however. "That's my shirt."

Gwen's cheeks instantly turned red. She had completely forgot she was wearing his shirt. How he had even realized it was his was beyond Gwen, it looked like any other white t-shirt. It had basically become a part of her when he has accidentally left it here on his last stay. She had found it under the couch when cleaning up, and it had smelt just like him. How could she not wear it all the time?

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Gwendolyn Euphemia Potter had a crush on Sirius Orion Black. How could she not when basically every girl, boy, and animal with eyes felt the same. His chiseled chest, his gleaming smile, the way he ran his fingers through his hair. Not to mention how bright he was. Everything about him was perfect. Alas, Gwen was labelled as his best friend's sister. In other words, she was untouchable.

Gwen recovered her composure and returned her focus to his hands not a moment later. "Mum must've put it in my pile, sorry." She said, playing it off.

"It looked nice on you." This time, Gwen couldn't repress her blush. She muttered a small thank you.

When the water was running clear, Gwen rubbed some ointment on the cut and bandaged it up. It took a few tries before the bandage looked right. She admitted this would've been a whole lot easier with magic. _Damn those laws_ , thought Gwen.

Gwen looked at her watch, letting out a huge yawn. She stretched her arms up high, letting them fall back to her sides. It was past midnight and past her bed time. She bid her goodnights to the silent Sirius after helping him pull his belongings into James' room. She threw off the blood-stained shirt, took off her pants and unbuckled her bra. She picked a shirt from off the ground, sniffing it. She deemed it worthy enough and threw it over her head. Her makeup and school books were strewn all over her bed as she had been cleaning her room shortly before Sirius' arrival. She shook out her comforter and let all her belongings fall to the ground, not caring for the sound or if any of it got destroyed. That was a problem for another day. For now, all she wanted to do was crawl under the sheets and sleep. Except, she couldn't. She laid down, staring up at the top of her four-poster bed. All she could think about was the boy next door. That very perfect boy whose parents thought he was much less.

In the room adjacent to Gwen's laid that very same boy, thinking about the girl next door. First, he thought of his family, but that made him sad. So, then he thought of the girl who made him happy, but his sadness would not be overcome so easily. Thinking about her wasn't helping, but maybe her presence would. Sirius threw the comforters off of him. The hall was dark but he knew how many steps it took to get to her room, having walked this very hall many a times. He took a deep breath in, knocked softly whilst opening the door, not waiting for an answer.

Gwen jumped up in bed, pulling the comforter up to cover her bra-less chest. She instantly knew what he wanted and patted the spot beside her on the double bed. This wasn't the first time they cuddled and slept together, though it was usually for her benefit. Last time it happened was during Christmas break when Tiberius McLaggen had broken up with her for some girl from Beauxbatons Academy he had met while on vacation in France. It should be noted that he was dumped within the week. That had made Gwen perk up.

"I should warn you, I don't have pants on." Gwen stated.

"Don't tempt me, Potter."

Gwen smiled at his comment. Not for its insinuation, but more for the fact that she could see a slight grin on the boy's face.


	3. Chapter 2

The following day, Gwen awoke to a smell that overtook the whole house. Though one would hope it would be a warm, inviting smell, like cinnamon or freshly baked cookies, this smell was quite the opposite. Gwen's eyes bolted open as soon as she recognized the scent; eggs and charcoal. She threw the covers off her body and realized the sleeping boy in her bed was no longer present.

Gwen ran to the kitchen, almost falling into the wall. _Mum and Dad are going to kill me,_ the girl thought. It was not often that she was left home alone, so she was eager to make a good impression, unlike her brother, James. The last time he was left alone, Gwen and her parents came home to a house surrounded by Muggle firetrucks, police cars, and ambulances. Apparently the neighbours heard screams and explosions coming from inside the house. Turns out, it was just James and the other Marauders playing a game of Exploding Snap.

The scene in the kitchen made Gwen both inwardly and outwardly groan. Sirius stood there in front of the stove, waving a dish rag in front of the fire in order to put it out. Gwen acted quickly, grabbing the fire extinguisher from under the sink. She wasn't quite sure how the thing worked, so she fiddled with it until white foam poured from the nozzle.

With the fire put out and the extinguisher still on, Gwen turned to Sirius with fury in her eyes. However, the fury quickly dwelled as she realized she had sprayed Sirius with the extinguisher. Her lips formed an O shape as she realized what she had done. Gwen slowly lowered the extinguisher, returning it to its original spot.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sirius asked, wiping the contents from his face.

"Some Muggle contraption Mum and Dad bought for moments exactly like this." Gwen smirked at the boy's state. "More importantly, what were you trying to do? Have you ever cooked in your life?" It was a rhetorical question. Gwen already knew the answer was a big no, that the boy had never had to lift a finger as the Black family was well off.

Sirius looked sheepish as he started rubbing his hands together. He looked down and blushed as he muttered "I wanted to make breakfast to thank you." Gwen was taken aback by his response. She was expecting a cocky reply or some stupid joke, but not a thank you. Sirius continued, "But I promise I'll be out of here as soon as I can! I have some money saved up and-"Gwen cut Sirius off and grabbed his hand with a look of determination on her face. Without a word, she pulled him back into the hallway.

The two stood in front of pictures that were scattered across the wall with no sign of organization. Mrs. Potter was very fond of taking photographs. Her and her husband had first been unsuccessful with having children in the early days of their marriage. Once they had finally succeeded with James and Gwen, she wanted to capture every moment she could, and she did just that. There on the wall hung pictures of the twins birth, their potty training, and their first time on a broomstick. But those were not the photos Gwen was concerned with. Without a word, she pointed at a picture that hung above her parents wedding photo.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's us on the platform last year. So?" He replied with an empty look.

Gwen pointed at another photo, "and that?" She asked.

"James and I at the beach in third year. I'll repeat; so?"

And it went on like that. Gwen pointed out several pictures of Sirius on the wall and the boy remained confused about the purpose of all this.

Gwen grew frustrated after their sixth photo "Sirius don't you get it? Who else do you see on this bloody wall besides yourself?"

"Well there's you, James, and your parents." He replied.

"Exactly! This wall is for family only. There's a picture of me and Lily somewhere else in this house, but not here. This space is reserved." Gwen grabbed the boys hands and ignored the tingling feeling in her fingers at his touch. "Sirius you belong in this house as much as I do. So think of that next time you think you are unwelcome. There was no decision to be made in letting you stay, you're part of this family whether you like it or not!"

Gwen looked frazzled at having to explain herself to Sirius. He chose not to answer, too afraid the girl would get mad at him for something else he said so he chose to simply nod his head. Sirius knew she was right, but it was definitely a new feeling being wanted by a family and would take some adjusting.

Gwen seemed content with his non verbal communication and nodded her head in return with a smile.

"Now, I would very much like to get out of this Smokey house. How about some breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron? It's your treat for almost burning down the house." Gwen offered.

Sirius chuckled and agreed. The two separated to get ready for the day. Gwen ran to the shower, knowing that if she let Sirius go first he would take ages. She brushed her teeth and washed her face in the shower wanting to take up as little time as possible. Her stomach was starting to grumble and the faster she finished, the faster they could get out of the house. When she got out of the shower, she dried off with her towel and threw her robe on.

Gwen passed Sirius on the way back to her room. She paid no mind to him, closing the door behind her. What she missed however, was Sirius checking her out. It was also _not_ the first time he had done this. Sirius often times found himself thinking about Gwen in _that_ way. He never acted on them out of respect for Gwen but also out of fear about what James would do if he found out.

Gwen sorted through her clothes, looking for something decent to wear. It was scorching outside and she wanted to be in as little clothes as possible. She decided on a denim skirt with a red and white striped collared t-shirt and platform brown sandals. Gwen then moved on to her makeup, picking it all up from the ground and placing it back on the bed. This was pointless because it was just going to end up back on the floor when she was ready to sleep tonight.

She sat down at her vanity, laying out the makeup she needed in front of her. "God, if you're real I just want to thank you." She said as she opened up her powder that was thankfully still intact.

Gwen finished off her makeup look and smacked her now lip gloss coated lips in the mirror. She stood in front of the mirror admiring her outfit choice and frankly, herself. Gwen wasn't vain, far from it. She was just thankful for the cards she was dealt in life.

Gwen decided to wait out in the living room. She waited... and waited... and waited until finally, Sirius emerged from his room. Gwen rose from the couch and stretched out as she was cramping up from sitting for so long.

"You're looking dashing as always, darling." Sirius notes. He extended his arm for Gwen to take. "Shall we?"

Gwen nodded and took his arm. The Sirius she knew and loved was starting to peak out. Who knew all it took was a shower.

The two teens agreed that via the Floo network was the best way to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. One after the other, they grabbed a handful of Floo powder, yelled out  
Leaky Cauldron as clearly as possible, and released the powder.

—

 **A/N Hello I'm back! Not much has changed in terms of the story except that I added a cast. Tbh idk if you can see it bc I have no idea how Wattpad works but once I get home I will make sure it's visible to all of you.**

 **The cast kinda deviates from the typical Ben Barnes as Sirius Black bc even though he would be perfect I wanted the teens in the story to actually look like teens.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**?


	4. Chapter 3

The only one to ever match Sirius Black's eating habits was Gwen. The two sat in a corner of the Leaky Cauldron with their plates piled high with food from eggs, to bacon, to pancakes, to muffins. They ate it all and somehow still found room for ice cream. It was nearing noon so it was a perfectly respectable time for such a delicious treat on such a hot day.

They paid the inn keeper, Tom, and made their way into Diagon Alley. They walked along the pathway, taking their time to get to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Passing by all the numerous stores, the two teens couldn't help but stop in a few of them.

The first stop was in Quality Quidditch Supplies which happened to currently house the newest Shooting Star 6000 that both Sirius and Gwen had been eyeing. Sirius was on the verge of spending all of his savings on the broom, spouting some nonsense about beating Slytherin this year before Gwen had to drag him out.

Next was Magical Menagerie where Sirius and Gwen had spent quite some time playing with the various animals. Gwen had a particular fondness for the cats but Sirius avoided them like the plague.

They stopped at other stores along the way before finally planting themselves at Florean's. Sirius ordered an ice cream sundae whereas Gwen went simply for a couple scoops of chocolate ice cream. They sat out on the patio, basking in the sun.

"Can you believe we're going into sixth year? It feels like just yesterday I was meeting you and James on the platform in first year." Sirius noted.

"Don't lie. I'm sure you're excited to being so close to graduating. Only two more years of McGonagall reprimanding you and James at every corner." Gwen laughed.

"Please, I'm sure McGonagall will be reprimanding us from beyond the grave. Plus, you know more than anyone that this place was more Home to me than anything."

Gwen did know that and internally chastised herself for even saying such a thing given the circumstances. During the Christmas break in first year, her and James had owled their mum saying they would be staying back at Hogwarts with their new friend, Sirius. He had refused to go home for the holidays, not wanting to face his mother's rage in person over his sorting into Gryffindor. It was then that he solidified the idea that Hogwarts was his new home.

Gwen said nothing, simply resting her hand on top of his with an apologetic smile.

Sirius stared at Gwen with an odd look. The girl had chocolate ice cream going across her cheek. How it had even gotten there was beyond Sirius. Without a word, he got up and grabbed her cheek. The proper thing to do would've been to take a napkin and wipe the contents from her face, but Sirius was never proper. Instead he got up close to her face and took a big lick of her cheek.

Gwen recoiled in disgust, grabbing a napkin to wipe the spit off her face. Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "Ugh Sirius you are such a dog!"

Though the irony was lost on Gwen, Sirius just laughed harder. Little did she know, Sirius was in fact a dog along with the other Marauders and their respective animals. This was one of the few secrets Sirius kept from Gwen, mainly for Remus' protection as well as her own. Remus wasn't in his right mind when he was in his Werewolf state and all the Marauders agreed that it would be in Gwen's best interest to be kept in the dark. If she knew, she wouldn't be able to stay away as the urge to help her friend would be too strong.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, love." Sirius smirked, leaning back in his chair. Gwen resisted the urge to kick his seat back.

"I know I wouldn't." A voice said from behind the pair.

Gwen and Sirius turned to see Marlene McKinnon, a student at Hogwarts in their year and also one of Gwen's friends. Or rather, sort of friend. They were constantly competing, though if you asked either of them they would say it was playful banter. Both girls had tried out for Seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Gwen got it and Marlene was given Chaser. Last year, they both tried to score the highest in their OWL's. They tied... for third place, right behind Lily and Sirius. Their most recent competition was for the affection of said Sirius Black.

Ask anyone who the prettiest girl in Hogwarts was and they would say Marlene McKinnon, right after wiping the drool from their mouth. She was tall and statuesque with flowing black hair cascading down her back. She had emerald green eyes and a bone structure that could quite possibly cut someone. Marlene could get any guy she wanted, so when she said she wanted Sirius, Gwen was furious. During their fifth year, She had confided her crush to all the girls in her dorm, including Marlene and she had shown no interest. But at the end of year feast, something changed. Gwen came into the Great Hall to find Marlene in her seat directly beside Sirius. Lily sensing the tension, had pulled Gwen down to sit beside her and talked Gwen down. When they had finally boarded the Hogwarts Express, the two girls pulled Marlene into an empty compartment and confronted her. "You weren't making a move, so I did. He's not your property" was all she had to say.

Given all that, Gwen was not at all surprised to see Marlene here in Diagon Alley. She had probably been stalking Sirius for all they knew.

"Marlene! Fancy seeing you here" Sirius said, giving the girl a hug. "Oh, and Alice!" Sirius brought the small mousey girl standing behind Marlene in for a hug as well. Gwen greeted them both, giving only Alice a hug hoping that Marlene would get the hint.

"Sirius the most peculiar thing happened. I was replying to your owl and when sending the letter off, the owl flew east instead of the usual west. Where on earth have you been?" Marlene asked, taking a seat.

Gwen's stomach churned. She was unaware that they were chummy enough to be sending owls to one another. With jealousy blazing in her eyes, she cut Sirius off "He's been staying with me. Mum, dad, and James are away so Sirius was nice enough to keep me company." _Take that, Marlene,_ Gwen thought.

Sirius nodded his head slowly as Gwen spoke. He figured she was covering for him, as he wasn't sure he was ready for people to know that he had run away/gotten kicked out. "That's right! I'm sure James would kill me if anything happened to his sister." He added.

Gwen bowed her head in shame. There it was, the constant reminder that she was just his best friends sister. She avoided looking at Marlene, knowing that she would be sporting a triumphant grin.

"So, what have you guys been up to today?" Alice asked.

It was nearing 4 o'clock and both Sirius and Gwen were growing tired from the days events. They had spent more time window shopping then they originally thought and were indeed ready for a long nap.

"To be honest, we should be heading home. This day in Diagon Alley's gotten me beat." Sirius modded along to Gwen's suggestion.

"Boring!" Marlene drawled out. "Alice and I are about to head to this great muggle pub that doesn't ID, you should join us Sirius. Let Gwenny go home and get some sleep." Gwen gritted her teeth at the sound of that nickname. She despised it with every fibre of her being and Marlene knew that but used it nonetheless at every opportunity to rile her up.

The sound of drinks did sound appealing to Sirius. Before he could agree to the suggestion, Gwen jumped in, "Actualy, drinks are just want I need to liven me up. Let's go, Sirius."

"Well, the lady has spoken." Sirius beamed. He motioned for Marlene to lead the way and placed a hand on Gwen's lower back, guiding her.

Love triangles mixed with underage drinking, what could go wrong?

 **A/N**

 **Hey hey folks! Played around with the casting a little. I know I have Miles McMillan listed as Sirius and Nick Robinson as Remus yet I'm using Nick in my cover as Sirius but ya girl does not understand photoshop so let's just pretend that they're all the same people o wateva thanksssss**


	5. Chapter 4

The group of teenagers arrived in front of an old white building in London that housed a bar called The Mayflower. The plants lined on the outside wall paired with the row of picnic tables provided a homey feel to the joint. Gwen never frequented muggle establishments so it was a bit much for her to take in. It was so similar to the Leaky Cauldron yet so different at the same time. The patrons discussed politics, though the muggles spoke about some man named Callaghan rather than the Minister of Magic, Minchum. They were also sloshed despite the fact that it was just past 5pm which was very much like the Leaky Cauldron customers.

Marlene strolled into the building with an air of confidence, acting as if she had belonged there all along despite the fact that neither of them were of age. She had assured the rest of the group that they never carded and that this place was frequented by teenagers, even of the magical kind because of its close proximity to the Leaky Cauldron. She had heard about this bar from some sixth year Ravenclaw boy she was dating at the time. Marlene was kind enough to offer to pay for everyone's drinks. Even though she was the only one with muggle money, it was a nice gesture and Gwen wasn't one to turn down free drinks.

The group tried to scout out a table that would fit all of them. The bar was packed, filled with a mix of students, men in suits, and tourists. Gwen spotted a table in the far corner and pointed it out to everyone.

"Um, let's find somewhere else to sit." Sirius suggested warily as Gwen pulled him along. She turned to him and saw that his face was pale as he stared at the table that she had pointed out.

However, when Gwen looked back she realized it wasn't the table that had made him pale, but rather it's neighbours. There sat a group of students from Hogwarts, but it was one specific person that had Sirius on edge; Regulus Black.

"Isn't that your brother?" Alice innocently asked.

At her words, Regulus looked up at the group and frowned. He motioned to his friends who proceeded to direct their attention to Sirius.

"Who brought in the riff raff?" Lestrange sneered.

Marlene directed Alice away from the group of Slytherin boys, wanting to avoid confrontation. However, Sirius stood there staring his brother down with Gwen at his side.

"Didn't take this as the kind of place you and _your kind_ hang out at, Reg." Sirius mumbled. "I'm sure neither of your parents would be very happy to know where you spend your free time."

"This is more for research purposes, brother. We like to see how the weak live." Regulus said.

Sirius gritted his teeth at this. He never agreed with the way his family lived because they looked down on anyone that was any less than a pure blood. Muggle-borns and muggles alike were considered vermin to families like his. It was one of the main reasons he left his childhood home and family behind.

"Plus, the dark lord will wipe all these people out eventually so we need to know where all the good alcohol is stored." Regulus said, clinking glasses with his fellow slytherins and taking a sip of his beer.

Gwen grew cold at the mention of the Dark Lord. Rumours floated around the magical community about a mad man obsessed with blood purity who sought to eradicate anyone that wasn't pureblood and anyone considered to be a "blood traitor".

Gwen could see Sirius repressing his anger. His knuckles were turning white as he harshly clenched his fist and his shoulders were heaving up and down as he took in deep breaths. If this was any other person, Sirius would've drawn his wand. But this was his brother. His _little_ brother.

Sirius slammed his hands down on the table. "This isn't you, Reg. This is _her!_ You're letting Walburga's foul opinions cloud your judgement!" Sirius spat at his brother.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept _my_ mother's name out of your mouth. You lost the right to speak of _my_ family when you chose mudbloods and blood traitors over your own family." Regulus spat back. Gwen swore she saw a fleeting look of sadness pass over Regulus' face but it was quickly replaced with malice.

Sirius backed away with his arms up in defeat and left without another word. He was fighting a battle he could not win. Gwen watched his retreating body in pity for the boy. She had never seen Sirius backdown so easily from a fight. James and Gwen fought nearly every day, but she could never imagine him saying such awful things to her. They were family and that meant something. She turned back to the group to give the younger Black brother a piece of her mind.

"Come Potter, pull up a seat and have a drink with us. We can have a good time, you and I. I'll even forgive you for hanging out with scum like my brother." Regulus said. Gwen could feel her face growing red with anger. Regulus was slurring his words, signalling he was drunk making him viler than usual. Though Gwen was a pure blood, she was also a so-called blood traitor, meaning she sympathized with muggle borns and muggles, and didn't associate with people who had similar ideologies to that of the Dark Lord.

"You are the worst kind of human being, Regulus Black." Gwen mumbled just loud enough for the table to hear. Regulus placed his glass down in disdain. "Your brother is trying to help you and deep down you know everything he said is right. But you choose to turn a blind eye because you're so concerned with your status and what your horrid family and snake friends think of you and that, dear Regulus, makes you a coward. So, thank you but no thank you. I'd rather share a pint with Gellert Grindelwald."

With that, Gwen walked away from the group in search of Sirius. She heard a chorus of ohh's following her from the table she just left. She balled her hands into fists as she resisted the urge to knock each of them off their seat and pushed the idea of hexing them to the back of her head. They weren't worth getting expelled over.

"I don't need you, Potter. Heard my brother's already bedded you anyways. Wouldn't want his sloppy seconds, now would I?" Regulus yelled out to Gwen.

 _Fuck Hogwarts,_ Gwen thought. As she reached for her wand in her purse, she felt a hand grab onto her wrist. She looked up to find Marlene shaking her head no.

"We'll get him back on the Quidditch field, I promise you that much." Gwen gritted her teeth in annoyance at the boy but nodded her head at Marlene's suggestion. Gwen thanked her for stopping her in time.

"Sirius and I never... you know." Gwen said, feeling the need to clarify. "I mean, I never really have with anyone."

"Okay." Marlene replied and the two girls left it at that.

"So I take it you're going out for the team again this year then?" Gwen changed the subject.

"Yeah, think you could put in a good word for me with the captain?" Marlene asked.

"I might have to do his chores for a month to get him to let such an awful chaser on the team. You really need to work on that lean of yours." Gwen joked. In actuality, Marlene was probably one of the best chasers Hogwarts has ever seen. Gwen thought Marlene was probably grateful that it was her that got seeker all those years ago or else Marlene wouldn't have found her true calling.

"What? James got Captain? I thought it was going to be you this year." Marlene pouted. When the girls weren't in constant competition, they were always very supportive of each other's successes. Marlene was a great chaser, but not a great leader so she had been rooting for Gwen all of last year for captain.

"Afraid not. I have far too much on my plate this year but don't tell James that. He thinks he won it over me fair and square so I think I'll let him have this one victory."

McGonagall, the former captain, had approached Gwen about being the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain after he graduated but Gwen had to decline. She already had to attend practice, prefect duties, and slug club. On top of all that, she had her studies and Professor Slughorn had begged her to be an assistant to him this year. He was tired of having all the dententionees messing around with his potions and supply closet so he decided to entrust a couple students with these duties. Gwen had agreed to do it, mostly for the glowing reference letter Slughorn had promised to write up for her once she started her job search.

"Either way, I'm sure James will be brilliant and he'll no doubt have help from Sirius." Gwen added. "Speaking of which, have you seen him?" Their talk of quidditch had fortunately gotten Gwen's mind off her encounter with Regulus, however she had forgotten about her best friend.

"He's over by the bar. Said he wanted to be left alone for a bit." Marlene shrugged.

Gwen was not going to take that as a final answer. She made her way over to the bar and slid in beside Sirius, who was halfway through his glass, and ordered a muggle beer for herself.

"Your brother's an ass," was the first thing Gwen said to break the silence.

Sirius laughed but soon after replaced it with a frown. "He wasn't always like that. You know, as kids he followed everything I did and said. He basically idolized me. We'd run around taunting Kreacher but our mother would always find us. He would stand by my side every time she gave me a lashing and beg her to forgive me. But that blasted year we spent apart when I first started Hogwarts was detrimental." Sirius sighed. "When I went back for the summer, he couldn't even look at me. Do you want to know the first words he said to me?" Gwen gulped, knowing the answer wouldn't be pleasant. "He said, and I quote 'I never want to be like you.' We didn't speak for the rest of the break." Sirius downed the remainder of his drink.

Gwen chose not to answer, knowing no response would be perfect in this situation. What would one say? Sorry your brother's a pushover? Sorry your family cast you out? Nothing would soothe the sorrow Sirius was feeling, so Gwen chose a different approach to the situation; make him forget.

"Barkeep, two more pints please." Gwen said after downing her own drink. She motioned towards Marlene, "Put it on her tab."

The two grabbed their drinks and brought them to the table where everyone sat. A group of Ravenclaw boys were sat with Marlene and Alice, one of them being Andrew Coroner, the boy that had introduced the bar to Marlene. He had a particular interest in Gwen as he seemed to not want to leave her side, especially when the group had gotten up to go and dance. However, Gwen was growing drunker by the second and was losing her will to care. The teens laughed and danced as the alcohol settled into their systems. Muggles joined into their little crowd and danced along with everyone, showing them strange dance moves like the Robot. Eventually, everyone paired off and Gwen happened to fall into the arms of Andrew.

Gwen felt free until Andrew twirled her during one song and she caught a glimpse of what was happening behind her. She turned around to see that Marlene's back was pressed against Sirius' front as the two swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Sirius had downed a couple more beers and now had a permanent grin plastered across his face. He whispered in Marlene's ears and the two laughed at the shared joke.

Gwen could quite literally feel her heart fall into the pit of her stomach. She was the one to bring Sirius out of his slump yet Marlene got to reap the benefits. _Don't think like that,_ Gwen reminded herself. She helped Sirius because he was her friend, not because she expected something of him.

Gwen chose to ignore the scene playing out between Sirius and Marlene and turned her focus to Andrew. As she danced with the boy, she could feel a set of eyes on her. Regulus Black was scowling at her from across the room. In her drunken, immature haze, she stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head back at her and finally turned his attention else where.

"You know, five years together at Hogwarts and I've never spoken a word to you, Andrew." Gwen smiled and tilted her head to the side, wrapping her hands around Andrew's back.

"Well, you seem to be busy with your brother and his friends. To be honest I was surprised when Mar told me you were interested in me. Don't get me wrong though, I'm flattered but I just don't think I'm over Marlene. Plus, I always thought you liked -"

"Marlene told you _what?_ " Gwen let go of Andrew and started to feel dizzy. Marlene was so dead once Gwen could stand on her own two feet without falling flat on her face. Maybe she wasn't as good at holding her alcohol as she thought.

Gwen ignored Andrew and stomped away. He was a nice boy, but way too honest when he got drunk. She made her way to Sirius and Marlene and pulled the two apart.

"I wanna go home." Gwen said, shaking Sirius' arm. "Take me home please." Gwen knew she sounded whiny but she was desperate to get home and sleep in her own bed, but also to get Sirius far from Marlene.

"Sure, I guess. Let me just say my goodbyes to everyone and then we can go." Sirius said.

The two girls smiled and watched as Sirius disappeared back into the crowd. The instant he was out of the sight, they faced each other fuming.

"What do you think you're doing?" "I know what you did!" Marlene and Gwen exclaimed respectively. They stared each other down for a moment too long as Sirius returned before either of them could get an answer.

Sirius said his goodbyes to Marlene. He tried to go in for a hug, but Gwen had a strong hold on his left hand and it ended up just becoming an awkward pat. Gwen simply smirked at Marlene and proceeded to leave with Sirius in tow.


	6. Chapter 5

Sirius had first visited the Potter's house during the summer after first year. His mother had finally cooled off a bit after the whole Gryffindor debacle so he begged and pleaded to visit his new friends. His mother had given in only so she wouldn't have to listen to his incessant whining for the rest of the summer. James had sprained his ankle that summer and his mother was coddling him, banning him from any strenuous activity. The healers could only do so much and he needed to rest. That was the summer Gwen and Sirius got close. During the year they hadn't talked much because at that age girls still had cooties. But there was something different about Gwen. And there was something different about Sirius.

That summer, they walked around the muggle town where the Potter's resided almost every day. Mrs. Potter considered walking strenuous enough that it was just Gwen and Sirius. They still had the allure of children even at 12 and thus everyone in town was captivated by them. The owner of the corner store would give them each a candy of their choosing. Sirius chose liquorice and Gwen chose mint chocolate every time. The florist would give Gwen a flower a day to put in her hair. She kept each flower pressed in one of her mum's old spell books. Sirius would run around with the local soccer club and by the end of the summer, he had finally gotten the hang of the muggle sport. They had become staples in the town. Gwen and Sirius. Sirius and Gwen. James never saw the appeal.

Four years later and Sirius and Gwen were still very much known amongst the townsfolk. They got off the knight bus in a secluded area and walked down the streets with their arms linked as they made their way back home. They would occasionally pass groups of locals who would scream at the pair in excitement and Gwen and Sirius would reply in the same fashion. They passed by the corner store and were chased down by the store owner as he waved around their liquorice and mint chocolate.

Sirius was currently prattling on about all the things he wanted to do for the rest of summer. This included going to the beach, playing quidditch, and meeting up with Remus and Peter. Gwen beamed at the boy's excitement and at their interlocked arms.

However, she couldn't fight the nagging feeling that him and Marlene had been much closer earlier in the night. The image of them pressed against one another was ingrained in her brain. The way they laughed at one another's jokes. The way they looked at one another. They looked good together and that infuriated Gwen.

She wasn't quite sure what made her do it. Maybe the infamous Gryffindor courage or the few pints that were in her system or the locals that were hollering at them to kiss as they so often did (they were all rooting for the pair), but she asked "Why didn't you dance with me? Why Marlene?" Or maybe it was her childish pettiness.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and gave Gwen a knowing look. "Are you jealous?" He asked.

Gwen feigned innocence "Jealous? Me? Please! Marlene was just monopolizing your time so I was curious as to whether something was going on there, that's all." Gwen looked away. "Plus, you're my best mate what's there to be jealous of?" She added for good measure.

Sirius grunted at this. "Marlene and I were just having fun. Anyways, it looked like you were having fun with Coroner, thought it would be best to leave you to it" He snipped.

Sirius and Gwen were both extremely stubborn, so they often got into little spats.

"It was just a question. There's no need to get so upset!" Gwen snipped back.

"I'm not upset!" Sirius said with a slight raised voice. He was definitely upset. The mention of being her _best mate_ had set him off as it so often did, though he wasn't sure why. They were best mates. The best of best mates. So why did it he get a twisty feeling in his stomach when he used to see her sit on Tiberius' lap and play with his hair or tonight when he saw her dancing with Andrew. Marlene had whispered in his ear that Andrew was a horrible drunk and Sirius had wickedly laughed at her comment.

Gwen looked taken aback by his yelling. She huffed, crossed her arms, and quickly sped up in front of Sirius. He sighed and trailed behind her, watching as she stomped home and muttered angry words under her breath. He had to admit though, she looked good angry.

When they made it back into the house, they both retreated into separate rooms. Gwen went to the bathroom to ready herself for bed and Sirius locked himself away in James' room. Gwen splashed some cool water on her face to try and sober up though she was sure Sirius' yelling had already done that for her.

Gwen wiped the remaining makeup off her face and went back to her room to change. She removed her bra and pants and threw on a white t-shirt. Though her shirt was very much see through, she was too tired to care. She was bent down looking around for a pair of pyjama pants when she heard a large gulp coming from behind her.

Sirius was standing wide eyed at the doorway. Gwen screamed in surprise. She tried to cover her body with her arms - her butt, her boobs, everything was exposed.

"Sirius!" She yelled. She desperately looked around for anything to cover her up.

"I came to uh apologize" Sirius said, not taking his eyes away from Gwen.

"Well can you turn around so I can make myself decent, please?" Gwen asked.

Sirius ignored her. He looked like he was in a trance as he slowly made his way towards Gwen. She questioned what he was doing but once again, he ignored her and continued to cross the room. _He's so drunk,_ Gwen thought. _But so am I._

When Sirius was toe to toe with Gwen, he looked her up and down, taking his time to admire each body part. Her legs were his favourite. They weren't long or statuesque in any way but Sirius adored them nonetheless. He adored the beauty mark on her right thigh that he only got to see when they went to the beach. He adored the way her body curved. He adored that she threw on a lb of body lotion on them every day that they ended up shining in the sunlight.

He moved her arms out of the way to get a better look at them and Gwen instantly turned as red as a tomato. She had never been so exposed in front of a boy. Tiberius and her had never gotten past kissing and some over the shirt action and that was partly why the prick found companionship with some other girl.

"W-what are you doing?" Gwen asked, as he traced lines up her arm. It sent shivers up her spine and she found she quite liked the sensation.

Sirius hushed her. He continued forward a little bit and bent his head down so that his nose was resting on top of hers. He softly grabbed a hold of her chin so that they would be eye to eye. "Let's not do that, love. Let's not pretend that you weren't jealous of Marlene and I wasn't jealous of Coroner. Let's not pretend that I didn't check you out this morning when you got out of the shower. Let's not pretend like I haven't been thinking of what it would feel like to have your legs wrapped around me for the past few minutes." He kissed her chin and Gwen gulped. "Let's not do that, just for tonight."

He kissed her neck and Gwen moaned. She cannot believe she just did that. Tiberius had never succeeded in getting that sound out of her. His kisses were wet, sloppy, and desperate. Sirius' kisses, however, were smooth and silky and desperate in the way that he yearned for Gwen

Sirius chuckled at this "Though I do enjoy that sound, I'm going to need a verbal confirmation, love. I need to know that you want this as much as I do."

"I want this. Yes, I want this." Gwen said, almost too eagerly. _Sirius Black wants me? Take that Marlene!_ Thought Gwen. She shook the thought from her head.

Tonight wasn't about Marlene, or Andrew, or Tiberius. Tonight was about her and Sirius.


End file.
